Red
by qunnyv19
Summary: Hari ini hari di mana mereka sudah menjalin hubungan selama lima tahun. Hari ini hari di mana ia melihat cincin yang sudah ia persiapkan tergeletak begitu saja. /"Hermione, kau tampak cantik dengan dress merah itu." "Aku mengenakan dress berwarna putih. Aku memakai lipgloss merah muda. Aku tidak mengenakan sesuatu yang berwarna merah hari ini."/ For: Adis.


**RED**

**.xOx.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**H**arry **P**otter by **J**.**K**. **R**owling  
**R**ed by _qunnyv19_

I gain no financial advantages by writing this.

**D**raco **M**. & **H**ermione **G**.

**R**ated: **T**  
**G**enre: **T**ragedy & **A**ngst

**WARNING: AU, Typo(s), Chara death, Oneshot.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_For: Adis. Maaf membuatmu menunggu XD_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.xOx.**

"Kau ada di mana?!"

Draco, dengan penampilan rapi seperti pegawai kantoran—mungkin lebih rapi dari itu—hampir berteriak di ponselnya. Dia berdecak dan menggoyangkan kakinya berkali-kali dengan tidak sabar. Ayolah, Malfoy tidak pantas untuk menunggu.

"Sabar." Terdengar suara _krasak-kresek_ di seberang telepon. Draco melirik arlojinya berkali-kali, lalu mendengar suara di seberang telepon lagi. "Draco, sepertinya kau harus menunggu setengah jam lagi."

"Tidak bisa!" seru Draco. Dia mulai marah. "Aku sudah menunggu selama hampir satu jam dan kau menyuruh aku untuk menunggu setengah jam lagi?!"

"Maaf, tapi aku—"

"Baiklah, setengah jam lagi." Draco memutuskan sambungan telepon dan mengaktifkan mode _silent_. Draco mencoba bersabar. Dia tahu dia sedang berhadapan dengan seorang Hermione Granger, wanita perfeksionis, tidak mau kalah, cerdas, dan lain-lain—tapi Draco tidak mau penampilannya yang sudah dia persiapkan dari tiga jam yang lalu menjadi berantakan jika harus menunggu satu setengah jam lagi.

Hari ini hari di mana mereka sudah menjalin hubungan selama lima tahun, dari umur tujuh belas tahun—sekarang dua puluh dua tahun. Hari ini hari di mana Draco ingin melamar Hermione.

_Tolong_, gumam Draco. _Jangan menghancurkan_ mood_ku_.

Draco melihat sekelilingnya. Semuanya tampak berubah, walau tak banyak. Waktu itu, di tanggal dan bulan yang sama, masih dengan seragam High School, di mana Hermione masih menenteng buku tebal ke mana-mana, dia, dengan segala keberaniannya menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis berambut cokelat mengembang itu.

Dan dianggap lelucon oleh Hermione karena Draco Malfoy adalah seorang _bad boy_ di sekolah.

Kemudian besoknya, dengan resiko ditertawai satu sekolahan, Draco menyatakan perasaannya di lapangan.

Ah, itu cerita lama.

Kalau tidak salah, waktu itu Hermione juga dengan tampang yang lugu, masih membawa buku tebal di kedua tangannya, disenggol-senggol oleh Si Rambut Merah, dan baru menyadari kalau Draco sedang melakukan aksi menyatakan cinta di lapangan sekolah.

… cerita lama.

Draco melirik arloji untuk kesekian kalinya. Baru lima menit. Dua puluh lima menit lagi, oke. Dia sudah berusaha bersabar. Dia memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam saku celananya, memastikan cincin yang dia sediakan khusus untuk wanita yang sudah dewasa itu tidak ke mana-mana.

Waktu berjalan lama sekali.

* * *

Hermione sudah merapikan seluruh isi apartemen Draco, dari ruang tamu sampai kamar mandi. Dia tahu, kemungkinan besar, Draco akan melamarnya hari ini. Mungkin karena dia terlalu cerdas?

Memiliki kunci apartemen Draco adalah salah satu keuntungannya hari ini.

Oh ya, taman itu … taman di mana Draco pertama kali menyatakan cintanya. Hermione menolak, tentu saja. Mana ada pria _bad boy_ macam Draco mau dengan gadis lugu pecinta buku di sekolahnya?

Dia anggap itu lelucon.

Tapi kemudian hal yang sama terulang lagi di lapangan sekolah. Waktu itu, Hermione tidak lagi menganggapnya sebagai lelucon. Hermione menanggapinya serius—dia bahagia, _speechless_, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Dia terlalu senang.

Hermione senang karena dia sudah lama memendam perasaan pada pria berambut pirang-platina itu. Hanya saja … dia 'terlalu' kutu buku.

Dan hari ini, hari di mana dia dan Draco telah menjalin hubungan selama lima tahun.

Sisa waktu yang dia punya dia gunakan untuk memasak _dinner_, dengan masakan yang sembilan puluh lima persen menu kesukaan Draco. Hermione ingin hari ini menjadi momen terindah dalam hidupnya.

Hermione memakai _dress_ berwarna putih, sangat sempurna di tubuhnya, dengan _make-up_ yang tidak terlalu tebal. Dia memakai _lipgloss_ berwarna merah muda, bedak, dan tas kesayangannya yang juga berwarna putih. Penampilannya dilengkapi dengan _high heels_ berwarna perak. Dia siap berangkat.

Mungkin dia membuat Draco kesal karena dia terlalu lama, mungkin dia membuat Draco marah karena dia tidak menepati janjinya.

Hermione mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya yang membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Draco tidak akan marah lagi jika melihat apartemennya yang sudah rapi dan dilengkapi hidangan istimewa untuk hari jadi mereka yang kelima.

Hermione melangkah ke luar.

* * *

"Tiga menit lagi…"

Draco terlihat rileks karena sudah duduk dengan posisi santai di kursi taman dan dia tinggal menunggu tiga menit lagi. Sekarang sekitar pukul enam lewat tiga puluh lima sore. Taman tidak begitu sepi, tetapi juga tidak begitu ramai. Ada beberapa orang yang terus-terusan lewat di hadapannya, tetapi Draco tidak terlalu peduli.

Pemuda tersebut memutuskan untuk memeriksa ponselnya sebentar, karena tadi dia mengaktifkan mode _silent_ untuk mengontrol emosinya yang tadi hampir meledak di hadapan Hermione.

Dia terkejut melihat sebelas _missed calls_ dan enam pesan masuk yang diterima ponselnya. Baru saja dia ingin membaca isi pesan yang pertama, dia mendengar suara yang memanggilnya pelan.

"Draco."

Draco menoleh. Hermione, rambutnya tampak acak-acakkan, mungkin dia terburu-buru. Dan … Draco baru tahu Hermione suka memakai lipstik merah. Sudahlah.

"Hermione." Draco tersenyum. Dia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya. "Kau tampak cantik dengan _dress_ merah itu."

Hermione tersenyum.

"Hermione, aku ingin bi—"

"Uhm, Draco, bisa ditahan sebentar?"

"Maaf?"

Draco harus bersabar. Dia sudah menunggu selama satu setengah jam, ingin melamar Hermione secara romantis, tampilannya tidak serapi di awal tadi, dan Hermione memintanya untuk menahan apa yang ingin ia ucapkan sekarang.

"Maaf, Draco. Ini permintaan terakhirku." Hermione bahkan tak menatap matanya. "Bisa kita bicarakan di apartemenmu saja?"

"Hermione, sebenarnya rencanaku hari ini adalah untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat penting—_sangat_ penting sekarang, di tempat ini."

"Aku tahu." Hermione menatap sekeliling taman.

Sekarang Draco tahu apa yang Hermione ragukan. Banyak polisi di taman itu, entah sejak kapan. Dan Draco, yang sangat egois, mau melamar Hermione di taman yang sedang dipenuhi polisi.

"Maaf, Hermione, aku tidak tahu—"

"Bukan salahmu." Hermione memimpin jalan, lalu Draco mengikutinya.

"Hermione, kau tahu kenapa banyak polisi di taman ini?"

"Entahlah." Hermione mengangkat kedua bahunya. Dia merapikan rambutnya lalu bertanya kepada Draco. "Aku terlihat acak-acakkan ya?"

Draco tertawa kecil. Kemarahannya mereda. Dia mencintai Hermione, sangat. Mungkin terdengar berlebihan, tapi jika Hermione menolak lamarannya, mungkin dia akan bunuh diri saja.

"Tidak, kau cantik." Draco menatap Hermione sekali lagi. Lipstik merah, _dress_ merah, memukau memang, tetapi Draco baru tahu Hermione amat menyukai warna merah, walaupun _dress_ yang dia kenakan tidak terlihat terlalu merah. Mungkin merah muda … entahlah. Draco kurang peduli soal warna.

Tas Hermione juga memiliki motif bercak-bercak merah di sekitarnya. Menarik. Mungkin Draco akan menghias kamar pernikahan mereka dengan warna serba merah. Draco menyesal selama lima tahun ini dia belum mengetahui segalanya dari Hermione.

"Draco?"

"_Yeah_?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kaukatakan?"

Draco menyeringai. Sekarang mereka berada di dalam mobil, walaupun Draco tidak menyadarinya karena sibuk memikirkan pernikahan mereka nanti.

"Aku akan memenuhi permintaanmu. Kita bicarakan di apartemenku."

Hermione mengangguk pelan.

* * *

"Hermione … ini cantik sekali."

Draco tampak kagum dengan hasil karya Hermione terhadap apartemennya, ditambah hidangan menarik yang dimasak untuk mereka berdua. Draco jadi tambah yakin akan melamar Hermione di sini.

"Hermione…"

Draco sudah siap dengan segalanya. Sebelum mereka menyantap _dinner_ mereka, Draco harus sudah melihat cincin berukirkan nama 'DM' terpasang di jari manis Hermione Granger.

"Draco." Hermione tersenyum. Pahit. Draco tidak tahu artinya. Draco tahu Hermione juga mencintainya, tapi … apakah mungkin Hermione akan menolak lamarannya?

"Hermi—"

"Aku mengenakan _dress_ berwarna putih," potong Hermione. "Aku memakai _lipgloss_ merah muda. Aku tidak mengenakan sesuatu yang berwarna merah hari ini."

"Hermione, kau lucu sekali." Jelas-jelas Draco melihat kalau Hermione sedang mengenakan _dress_ merah dan lipstik merah, ditambah tas bercak-bercak merah.

"Bisa kau cek ponselmu sebentar sebelum mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak bisa. Aku harus mengatakannya sekarang. Aku tidak mau menundanya lagi."

"Draco—"

"Hermione, kaubilang tadi adalah permintaan terakhirmu untuk meminta aku mengatakan semuanya di apartemenku."

"Oh, ya, baiklah—" Hermione tersenyum kaku. Draco tersenyum senang. Dia mulai berlutut, menggenggam tangan Hermione—

—dingin, kaku, dan tangan Draco bergetar saat menggenggam tangan Hermione erat-erat.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat."

Hermione menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi … aku tidak perlu mengatakan yang lebih banyak lagi."

Draco berdehem.

"_Will you marry me_?"

Hermione sudah mendengarnya, merasakan 'momen terindahnya' hari ini, dan cincin yang dipersiapkan Draco kini dikeluarkan.

Wanita itu mengangguk, tak sanggup berkata-kata, dan memeluk Draco erat-erat.

Namun yang dirasakan Draco adalah suatu kejanggalan. Di mana saat seharusnya kepala Hermione berada di dekat dagunya saat mereka berpelukan, kini seperti hilang dan kosong. Tangan kiri Hermione yang memeluk Draco tidak memeluk sampai ke belakang. Draco bingung. Tapi saat dilihatnya, Hermione di sana, memeluknya erat-erat.

"Hermione…"

Ia ingin menciumnya, tapi saat dia melihat tatapan Hermione yang pertama kalinya setelah bertemu tadi, tatapan itu kosong, bahkan tidak menunjukkan kebahagiaan sama sekali.

Ia ingin membelai rambutnya, tetapi yang dia rasakan hanyalah angin kosong ketika menggapai rambutnya.

Ia ingin memeluk Hermione lagi, kini tubuhnya utuh, benar-benar bersamanya, namun masih ada beberapa bagian 'kosong', dan Draco tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Draco memutuskan untuk memasangkan cincin ke jari manis Hermione sekarang. Sekarang adalah saat yang tepat.

… saat ia memasangkannya, cincin itu jatuh lagi.

Hermione?

Draco akhirnya mengecek ponselnya karena merasa sesuatu yang tidak beres. Dia memberikan gestur minta maaf kepada Hermione dan menuju ke dapur.

Sekarang bertambah, menjadi tujuh belas _missed calls_ dan empat belas pesan.

_Missed calls from_:

Hermione (8)

Weasley (4)

Potter (4)

Pansy (1)

Ternyata tadi Hermione meneleponnya? Dan untuk apa Weasley dan Potter meneleponnya sampai empat kali seperti itu? Dan Pansy…

Draco menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan membuka empat belas pesan, dimulai dari yang paling pertama.

_From: Hermione_

_Draco, aku sudah mau sampai. Kau masih di taman, 'kan? Maafkan aku karena membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama._

_From: Hermione_

_Draco, kau tidak marah kan?_

_From: Hermione_

_Draco, sebentar lagi aku sampai, kok._

_From: Hermione_

_Aku takut. Tiba-tiba ada dua orang di dalam mobil yang melihatku dengan tatapan liar, Draco. Kau di mana?_

_From: Hermione_

_Draco, aku merasa dibuntuti daritadi._

_From: Hermione_

_Aku melihatmu bersandar di bangku taman. Sekali lagi, maaf telah membuatmu menunggu._

_From: Hermione_

_Draco, tolong! Angkat teleponnya!_

_From: Weasley_

_OI! MALFOY! LIHAT BERITA, SIALAN! APA YANG KAULAKUKAN?!_

_From: Potter_

_Malfoy, Hermione ada bersamamu kan? Kalian merayakan hari jadi kalian yang kelima hari ini, 'kan?_

Draco buru-buru menuju ruang tamu dan menyalakan televisi, mencari saluran berita di mana-mana, tetapi semua berita sudah habis jam tayang dan yang tersisa hanyalah acara _reality show_ dan sebagainya. Dia melanjutkan membuka pesan.

_From: Potter_

_Malfoy, angkat teleponnya SEKARANG!_

_From: Pansy_

_Drakie, lihat berita?_

_From: Potter_

_MALFOY!_

_From: Weasley_

_FERRET MALFOY! Angkat teleponnya atau kubunuh kau!_

_From: Pansy_

_Drakie, yang di berita itu Granger, lho._

Saat Draco panik, ingin menelepon salah satu antara Weasley atau Potter ingin menanyai apa yang terjadi, dia melempar pandangan pada Hermione yang menatapnya datar. Draco juga ingin menanyai apa yang terjadi pada Hermione sehingga mengirimkan sms dan telepon sebanyak itu, tapi tiba-tiba ponselnya menyala dan nama 'Potter' tertera di layarnya. Draco tergesa-gesa mengangkatnya.

"Po—"

_"Malfoy!"_ teriak Harry tanpa memberikan kesempatan Draco untuk bicara. _"Apa sih yang kaulakukan?!"_

"Potter, jelaskan—"

_"KAU GILA!"_ Harry masih menjerit di seberang telepon. _"AKAN KUBUNUH KAU!"_

Kalimat terakhir adalah kalimat yang diluncurkan Ron Weasley di seberang telepon. Ron bersama Harry sekarang.

_"KEPALANYA DITEMUKAN DENGAN JARAK DUA METER DARI LOKASI KEJADIAN! TANGAN KIRINYA PUTUS! ANGGOTA TUBUHNYA TIDAK LENGKAP!"_

"Tung—"

_"PUAS KAU?!"_

Draco _shock_. Apa mereka sedang membicarakan Hermione Granger?

"Hei, hei, kalian salah sangka. Dengar, jangan dipotong dulu! Hermione sedang bersamaku sekarang dan aku baru saja melamarnya—"

_"Bersamamu?"_ Kini dua orang yang di seberang telepon keheranan. _"Berarti yang di berita itu bukan Hermione?"_

"Bukan," jawab Draco mantap. "Memangnya apa yang dikatakan di berita?"

_"Seorang wanita berumur dua puluhan ditemukan ditabrak oleh pengemudi tak bertanggung jawab. Wanita tersebut diseret masuk ke dalam mobil, entah diperlakukan seperti apa karena saat dikeluarkan, wanita tersebut telah menjadi mayat. Tidak ditemukan kepalanya sama sekali, sampai akhinya ditemukan sebuah plastik yang berjarak dua meter dari lokasi kejadian yang berisi kepala mayat tersebut. Tubuhnya sendiri dilindas—"_

"Itu terdengar mengerikan," potong Draco. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan Hermione tertabrak dan dilindas dengan tragis seperti itu."

_"—konon menurut saksi yang berada di sekitar taman, ada dua pria yang memaksa-maksa wanita itu untuk melakukan sesuatu, tapi wanita tersebut menolak dan akhirnya ditabrak dengan sengaja sehingga mayatnya ditemukan sangat parah. Saksi tidak dapat menolong karena jaraknya lumayan jauh," _jelas Harry panjang lebar.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Draco teringat pesan yang dikirimkan Hermione tadi.

"Apakah mereka mengetahui identitasnya?"

_"Granger, ada di dompetnya. Tidak terlalu jelas tetapi masih bisa terbaca. Itulah kenapa aku dan Ron heran saat kau mengatakan Hermione bersamamu. Tapi syukurlah … aku lega sekali. Boleh aku bicara dengan Hermione?"_

Seluruh tubuh Draco bergetar. Wajahnya tiba-tiba pucat. Dia menoleh ke tempat Hermione tadi berdiri.

"Hermione?"

_"Malfoy? Ada apa?"_

"Hermione?" Draco mengabaikan Harry. Sekarang dia benar-benar khawatir. Kepala, tangan kiri … Hermione yang tadi memeluknya dan yang dirasakannya adalah kejanggalan … apa artinya semua ini?

Dia melihat cincin yang tadi ingin dia pasangkan tergelinding pasrah di lantai.

Hari ini hari di mana mereka sudah menjalin hubungan selama lima tahun. Hari ini hari di mana ia melihat cincin yang sudah ia persiapkan tergeletak begitu saja.

Hermione sudah menghilang—Draco tidak tahu. Hermione sudah _tiada_, dan semua tadi hanya khayalannya, atau Hermione memang masih mengejar-ngejar ia, atau Hermione ingin memberikan salam terakhir.

Merah … Hermione mengatakan dia tidak mengenakan sesuatu berwarna merah pada Draco, dan Draco tidak percaya.

Draco terpuruk di lantai. Ponselnya terjatuh begitu saja, dan dia menatap sendu pada lantai, sebelum akhirnya teriakannya menggema di apartemen tersebut.

… Draco tidak melihat—karena cincin itu terletak lumayan jauh—bahwa cincin itu sekarang diselimuti warna merah. Merah darah.

**.xOx.**

**FIN**

**A/N: Warna merah di Hermione itu warna darahnya juga.**

**Kecepetan & nggak jelas? Maaaaf, hehe. Sebenernya gak tega juga bikin Dramione Tragedy/Angst gini, baru pertama kali juga, haha. Tapi seseorang yang sepertinya punya hati sadis /eh meminta saya untuk membuatkan dia OS Dramione Tragedy/Angst. Btw, saya sudah lama ya nggak **_publish _**OS Dramione di sini.**

**Saya tahu kayaknya kalau ditabrak nggak sampai separah itu, sih. Ya tapi enggak tau juga... /nyengir/**

**Yap, saya tahu masih banyak kekurangan. Maka dari itu saya meminta saran, kritik, pendapat, dan perbaikan dari kalian semua.**

**[**Edited: 01.20.2014: Karena terlalu banyak kekurangan dan katanya kematian Hermione seperti mengada-ngada, terlalu banyak analogi, bunny plot, dan segala macamnya:D jadi saya memutuskan untuk memberikan sedikit banyak perubahan pada kematian Hermione**]**

**Review? :D**


End file.
